


MINECRAFT GAMING!!!!!

by W0RLDSERPENT



Category: wither smp idfk
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Discord (Social Media), Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Minecraft, Writing Fanfiction About Yourself, i am locked in the basement please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0RLDSERPENT/pseuds/W0RLDSERPENT
Summary: some cool teens playt soem cool games while lsietning to uufhhg cool tunes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!gay people
Relationships: ItsA_Thing/Spades
Kudos: 1





	MINECRAFT GAMING!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THIS UISNE T SEIROUS  
> DONT TRRETA UT LIKE IT IUS HELP

"h-h--h-h-h-hg-f-hgf-h-gf-h--h-h-sa--q-2-4-y-h-gj-hg-j--j-j-j--hh-h--h-h-hey,,,,," spade siad cutkekly his brlodne hair flut terinbg in the wind or soem shit

"hello" core said his shimmering jawline or some shit shining in the bright sunlight im so tiured

"whats p-p-p--poppin,,," spades said very sexily and cutely and hotly "i didnt know youa woudlds be here..,,j,k.l.k.l..,.,.,.laJhdtjmgkjhsgtdfhjksl"

"what the fuck" ace muttered because everyone else was clearly going fucking insane

"c-c-c-c-cc-core.... do you wanna p-p-p-p-p-p-p-play some... mm--mm--m-m-m-mm-mienbcradt????"

"yes" core saikd booting up miencaft on his gamer pc

"cries in bedorkc" lake said but nobody realkky paied atention cuase that shits rfucking annoyign

"potgchamp" spades rpel3eid botoign uyp the sexy abd cool modded wither smp sevrer

they got o and playe dsome jminecraft

"d-d-d-d-d-do you want to go on a minbecrafr date,,,," spadeS said wlike the coolesst perosn he is hes sos cxool ans sawesme

"surue" core saicf

and then they had a minecraft date and it was so much fun  
the e  
dnde  
poh and then duck logged on and murdered both of them and stole all their shit


End file.
